


Set fire to the rain

by superkitten



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot, the bold type 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkitten/pseuds/superkitten
Summary: “I feel like I should warn you. If you keep looking at me like that I’m going to do something really... stupid.”





	Set fire to the rain

**Author's Note:**

> What could've happened if their heart-to-heart had taken place after hours. Consider this an AU of tonight's episode.
> 
> Melora Hardin's eyes are to blame for this.

“Closing her eyes, Jane just said, “Jacqueline,” her voice low but her tone a warning nonetheless.

“What?” she said, as softly as Jane ever heard her speak.

“I feel like I should warn you. If you keep looking at me like that I’m going to do something really... stupid.”

Instead of pulling away or adverting her eyes, as she expected the other woman would, Jacqueline used her hand to cup Jane’s cheek, her fingers caressing her jawline, making the girl close her eyes and lean into her touch.

Slowly opening her eyes and exhaling hard through her nose, her eyelids heavy, Jane looked at Jacqueline and saw no change in the woman’s expression. Her eyes were so shiny, so tender, so… _loving._

“Jacqueline…”. A final warning.

It went ignored.

Jane couldn’t tell how she moved from point A to B, but the next thing she knew her mouth was on Jacqueline’s, who barely had time to brace herself for the impact of Jane’s body covering hers, manoeuvring them so she was resting against the couch coushions, as Jane moved to straddle her lap. And any fears the girl had she’d put a stop to things any second were evaporated when her one of her hands buried itself into her hair, nails lightly scratching her scalp, while the other grabbed at her waist, making Jane groan in pleasure and _sheer relief_. This is what she wanted, what she needed, what she didn’t know she’d been missing. Her heart was pounding so hard she felt her chest would explode.

_But what a way to go._


End file.
